Something
by RadiantBeam
Summary: “We could’ve… been something. And… if we tried, I think we could still be something.” [Post Titans Together][Cyborg x Jinx]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, _Lightspeed _would have never happened.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Something**

"You're losin' your touch, Jinx. I actually heard you."

Because the Tower wasn't her home and she was only staying for the night, Jinx nearly jumped out of her skin and dropped the glass she'd taken out of the cupboard; thankfully she only fumbled and managed to keep her hold on it, gripping it tightly between two hands as she turned to face Cyborg. "I haven't lost my touch," she muttered sourly. "I just don't know my way around this place and was trying to keep quiet so I didn't wake anyone."

"… Why are you up?"

She dug her fingers into the glass, amazed it hadn't broken yet, and forced her voice to stay steady. "I was thirsty. I don't know my way around and it's dark. I'm sorry I woke you up. Please go back to sleep." _Please leave me alone._

Unfortunately Cyborg had a talent for ignoring unspoken pleas, as he walked down the stairs, took the glass from her hands, and filled it with water from the sink; he handed it back to her, and needing something to wet her suddenly dry lips Jinx took a long drink.

And choked when Cyborg asked casually, "So how long are you and the red-haired kid plannin' to stay?"

Jinx swallowed gamely and cleared her throat, wishing he timed his questions better. "He's called Kid Flash," she corrected, "and we're leaving tomorrow. Unlike you guys here, it's only me and him defending our place so we never leave it for to long." She ran her finger along the rim of her glass, studying the water it still held. "Of course, I heard that Robin might talk to him about setting up another Titans group, so that could change."

"I wasn't told that." He frowned.

"It's only been discussed, and Flash wanted to run it by me before we give it the go ahead. It's only been the two of us for so long, we don't know how adding three more people would change things."

For a moment Jinx could have sworn she saw something flash in Cyborg's human eye, but it went by too fast for her to figure out what it meant. He leaned against the counter and looked at the living room. "So him and you… you two are pretty close, then?"

"Yeah, pretty much. But I'm not… I'm not interested like that." She shifted slightly as Cyborg turned his gaze back to her. "He's like a brother, really, and he's always looked out for me, even when I was still with the Hive group. And… well, even if I _was _interested, I don't think he's exactly the kind of guy I'd be looking for."

Finishing this, Jinx took another drink of water, mimicking Cyborg's gesture and leaning against the counter. For a moment a tense silence hung between them, because even though Jinx had cleared the air on one matter the other matter was still very much unresolved.

"Hey, Jinx. You mind waitin' here for a minute?"

She glanced at him, raising a brow. "Oh, of course not," she muttered sarcastically. "I've got places to go, people to see at two in the morning. But I think I can fit you in."

Choosing to ignore her sarcasm, Cyborg turned and headed back down the hall; Jinx scowled and dumped the rest of her water in the sink, suddenly not feeling as thirsty as she had only moments ago. In fact, she almost felt like pacing. If she'd been another person, she might have given in to the urge.

But she was Jinx, and Jinx _never _paced. _Ever. _

End of story.

The wait for Cyborg seemed to last an eternity and ended too soon, and Jinx had to resist the urge to bolt as she heard his footsteps coming back her way. She tried to remind herself that there was no way he could hurt her anymore.

_You can do this, you can do this…_

Then she saw the picture he held in his hands.

And promptly came to the conclusion that there was no way in hell she could do this.

Cyborg must have sensed something, must have seen something shift in her eyes, because before Jinx could even think of putting together a decent escape plan he had one arm around her waist and a soft "Jinx, just look" reached her ears.

And she looked, because she couldn't resist.

It was that picture, that stupid little photo Gizmo had snapped for blackmail at the dance and had later relinquished to Jinx when she'd threatened to pound him into the ground. She'd made a copy of it to give to Cyborg—Stone at the time—and had kept one herself. She'd though it would have been gone.

"I tried gettin' rid of it." Cyborg spoke as though he'd just read her mind, and his voice was slightly ragged. "I threw out a lotta things when I got back to the Tower. I didn't have the heart to throw it out in the end, so I put it up somewhere where the others couldn't see it."

For a long moment Jinx continued staring at the photo, as though she expected it to start moving. "I still have mine too," she murmured at last. "I had to hide it so Gizmo wouldn't try burning it, and so Mammoth wouldn't tease me about it… but I still have it." She blew out a long breath and struggled to find her trademark sarcasm, tried to muster her trademark smirk, but both failed. "I guess… I guess I meant something to you, then."

"Guess I meant something to you too."

_Touché._

Sensing somehow that she wouldn't try running, not this time, Cyborg finally released his grip on her. She leaned back against the counter again and closed her eyes, and finally some of her wit seemed to be returning to her. "Well, well," she murmured, opening one eye lazily. "Is this your way of telling me you're still interested in a relationship, _Stone_?"

He knew her well enough to know it was an act. He placed the photo on the counter and looked at her. "I could've been a lot of things, Jinx."

She straightened with startling speed, her eyes widening. "Cyborg…"

"Shut up and just listen. I could've been a lot of things. You could've been a lot of things. We both could've been a lot of things." He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to figure out if he was saying this right. "We could've… been something. And… if we tried, I think we could still be something." He looked at her. "If you're still interested, that is."

Jinx's mouth had gone dry again. Her throat seemed to have closed up on her even as her chest suddenly felt light, much lighter than before and unexplainably warm. Cyborg apparently was taking her silence as something else, because he lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "I'm just saying," he muttered, and scooped the photo back up. He turned away. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

_Wait… he's walking away?_

He was. And Jinx was just standing there, completely rooted to the spot as though Raven's powers had seeped through the floor and were holding her there, trapped. She was the happiest she'd ever been, and yet… if she didn't say something now, would Cyborg actually think…?

_You'd better MOVE!_

"Stone!"

Desperation and shock had her reverting back to the name he'd used in the Academy, not as a nickname or a taunt but as the name she knew him by. Stone, Cyborg—by different names they were one and the same, but that name was the one she'd known best. "Stone!" she shouted again, not caring who she woke, and raced after him. "Stone!"

He was halfway down the hallway to his room when he heard her, and more surprised than he would have admitted he turned around. The next instant she crashed into him, a blur of pink and gray and purple, and before he had time to process this at all she kissed him.

Hard.

The mechanical part of Cyborg's brain went haywire; it was the only way to describe the fireworks going off in his system. The human part followed a more instinctive route, closing his human eye and pulling her close as he returned the kiss.

The photo was still gripped tightly between his fingers, despite this. He wouldn't have let it go even if his life depended on it.

After a long moment, Jinx finally broke the kiss and rested her cheek against his chest, quietly surprised to discover that the metal was actually warm. Cyborg hesitated only a moment before keeping his arms around her. "Jinx?" he asked uncertainly.

"I'm willing to give it a shot if you are," she murmured, and glanced up at him. "You still… mean something to me. And… I want us… to mean something." She closed her eyes and settled, comforted by his embrace, grimacing a little. "Corny as it sounds."

Cyborg chuckled. "Yeah. Corny as it sounds." He gently ran his hand through her hair. "I'm willing to give it a shot too. Let's have something."

At the amused tone in his voice, Jinx opened her eyes and met his gaze again, and returned his smile, hers containing a slight mischievous edge.

"Yeah. Let's have something."

And to seal it, she kissed him again.

He kissed her right back.

And something began.

**The End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Please forgive the crappy ending and any OOC-ness...

I tend to ship Cyborg with either Jinx or Raven; I love both ships equally. I like to think that Jinx's feelings towards Kid Flash and vice versa are more brother/sister than romantic, and I honestly think he isn't the guy for he. He's just... too much of a flirt, really.

Of course, if you ship Kid Flash/Jinx, I respect that. Just please don't flame. (sweatdrops)

Read and review, please!


End file.
